Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, it relates to a method, system, and computer-usable medium for using graphical index maps to provide automated relationship discovery and impact analysis.
Description of the Related Art
In infrastructure systems such as underground water and sewer systems and transportation systems, physical connections between equipment and conduits exist. For example, water and sewer systems have junctions that are connected via pipes. Also for example, municipality transportation systems have roads that meet at intersections to form a road network.
Physical systems also can be described via logical and abstract relationships. For example, a set of pressure valves within a water delivery system may belong to a particular pressure management zone. Likewise, a set of traffic signals within a road network may be related through a timing mechanism that synchronizes the green and red signals to control the flow of traffic. In these same systems, in addition to having static relationships, there are ongoing dynamic relationships that are desirable to manage. It is desirable for traffic controllers to understand the logical relationship between how traffic can change due to conditions that arise over time. For instance, if there is an accident at a particular location (e.g., Maple Avenue and Main Street), is there going to be an impact to traffic flowing through a particular intersection (e.g., the intersection of Main Street and Oak Place)? Similarly, in a water management system located at a particular location, could a sewer blockage have adverse impact to water flowing at some distance away? These are relationships it is desirable for water and transportation managers to understand and to help identify problems that might need to be addressed.
Infrastructure system managers such as transportation and water system managers should, on a day-to-day basis, be able to understand both the physical and logical relationships between and among the equipment and areas they manage. Additionally, these managers should be able to discover and prevent problems from happening.
Managing transportation and water systems with online systems typically involve multiple data and inventory systems. There are Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition (SCADA) systems that control and store instrumentation readings from equipment in the field. There are Enterprise Asset Management (EAM) systems to manage the inventory and periodic servicing of equipment in the field. Geographic Information Systems (GIS) provides spatial mapping of assets and networks. A Customer Relationship Management (CRM) system provides information concerning customer accounts, for instance a water company lists households and water meters measuring household water usage. Each of these systems provides logical relationship information relevant to its particular domain.